In a typical household closet, a rod or pole is provided from which coat or clothing hangers may be suspended and maintained. However, when the space on the rod is full, no more hangers may be suspended from the rod. Furthermore, closet space above or blow the articles so hung is not utilized and to get additional space some articles within the closet must be removed or alternate storage areas must be found.
A similar situation is found in the garment bag typically used by travelers to carry clothing and the like while on a trip. A hook or loop is provided within the bag from which coat hangers may be suspended. However, the hook loop is usually very small and may only allow for a small number of hangers to be suspended therefrom thereby limiting the capacity of the garment bag.
In addition, it is sometimes the case that temporary provisions for hanging coat hangers and the like is desired but that the time the support is needed is short or the space in which it is needed does not lend itself to the more typical types of coat hanger suspending arrangements (e.g., wooden rods with supports at both ends).
Furthermore, as is well known coat hangers are provided in many shapes and sizes and in addition the hook end of said hanger may have a loop on its end of a larger cross section than the hanger itself and/or other type of arrangement. It is therefore necessary to have a hanger suspending device which is capable of receiving the hook end of various types of coat hangers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a coat hanger suspending device which will expand the useable space of household closets and/or garment bags.
It is another object of the present invention to provide coat hanger suspending capability which may be used temporarily or in small spaces.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a coat hanger suspending device in which the hangers may be easily and efficiently removed or replaced which arrangement will facilitate the storage of garments and other clothing in a neat fashion.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a coat hanger suspending device in which hangers having various hook arrangements and cross sections may be easily and efficiently removed and/or replaced.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent for the following description and claims in combination with the drawings.